1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and in particular to a refrigerator equipped to prevent condensation.
2. Background
Refrigerators may cool storing chambers, using a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator.
Refrigerators may include a body with storing chambers such as a freezer compartment, doors connected to the body to open/close the storing chambers, a blower fan circulating the air in the storing chambers through the evaporator and the storing chambers, and a condenser fan sending air to the condenser. Condensation may occur at a portion of the body in contact the door when a difference in temperature between the inside of the refrigerator and the outside is relatively high due to a high temperature/high humidity external environment. In particular, condensation may accumulate at the contact portion between the door and the body due to the temperature difference between the inside and the outside of the refrigerator.